


Hyunsik's Pool Party

by YukinaMiyuki



Series: BTOB Birthday Stories based on BTOB Amino SSG (2018) [1]
Category: BTOB
Genre: Birthday Party, Gen, Hyunsik's Birthday, Link in end note, Part of SSG on BTOB Amino, Reader's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaMiyuki/pseuds/YukinaMiyuki
Summary: It's March, 7th, the birthday of BTOB's Im Hyunsik and what a better way to celebrate it than a pool party?





	Hyunsik's Pool Party

 

It was the weekend when I glanced at the calendar and realised that Hyunsik birthday was just around the corner. This past week had been so packed that I completely did not realised time had crept by so quickly. I had most of the day planned out a few days ago (straight after Changsub's birthday in fact, and soon, Peniel will also celebrate his) yet with time passing so fast, I did not have the time to do anything but booked the closest natural pool.

Realising I only have barely over 24 hours on hand, I hurriedly put on my shoes and ran down to the local party shop. As if by luck, I saw Peniel from the corner of my eyes watching me running like a mad women into an overly bright coloured building. Needless to say, he cross the threshold of the shop barely a minute later, face confused and worried.

"Nothing's wrong, right?" He asked in concern when he meet my eyes.

"No, no, no," I hurriedly assured him while waving him down an isle for a little more privacy, "I just came looking for decorations for Hyunsik's birthday. I was so busy I couldn't get it before."

"Oh yeah, you were in very high demand that you couldn't even pick up your phone." Some would interpreted this as sarcasm but Peniel sounded anything but. "Did you even get enough sleep? Or had enough meals? You could always ask for some time off or some help, you know."

"Yes and yes, stop worrying too much." Just then, and idea occurred to me. "Hey Peniel, could you help me with something?"

"Sure, if I can that's it."

"Could you maybe…helped me decorate the pool for Hyunsik's birthday? I had it mostly planned out but I just need to see it and adjust accordingly. The thing is…"

"Your schedule is very hard for you to take an hour or two off to scout the place. I got it." He gave me an understanding smile. "How about, I'll handle the rest of the preparations so you can get some rest? I can rope some of the boys into it too. Time to make them pay for annoying me." His smile was that of a devil.

At times like this, I wondered how fans could mistake him as the nicest, most sane and innoncent one in the group. If Minhyuk and Hyunsik was acknowledged as not normal, and their maknae line were just pure evil, then Peniel was nowhere near that end of the 'good' spectrum either.

"Would you? Thank you so much!" I clapped my hands in delight, "but I'll pick up the cakes and will have the foods and drinks directly delivered. I'll also email you what I've got so far when I get home tonight. Oh! I'll also transfer some money into your bank account in case you need to buy anything, it's on me after all. I'll also make sure to book some taxis so you guys can enjoy the day without care. I also need to-"

"Woah! Slow down, slow down." Peniel waved his hand at me to stop my flow of words. "You're overstress, leave the decorations buying and actual decorations to me. Go home, rest if you can so you can come to the party refresh."

"Are you sure? You must have other things to do with your day. You can't just suddenly drop it and go shopping."

"Yes, yes I can. I was just looking for good places to takes pictures since I had nothing better to do. I can always takes heaps at the party or later at sunset." He stated in a firm tone.

"If you sure…I'll finish and send you the planned when-"

"It's ok, don't stress more. Send it if you remember, if not, I'll just go with the theme. I think I already have some ideas. It's a pool party right?" When I nodded, his smile became brighter. I suddenly don't feel as guilty handing this party off to Peniel even though it was I was meant to do it all.

"Ok," I finally decided.  _ A helping hand wouldn't be bad right? _ "Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it." He waved at me, turning to the nearest shelf to picked up a packaged of blue balloons. His other hand waved dismissively at me and I got the hint to heads out the door and back home.

_ Now, _ I thought, mind already returning to work mode.  _ I need to finished that report and send it in two hours. After that, I need to also do… _

**~**~**

I arrived in front of Hyunsik's bedroom door at the crack of dawn on his birthday feeling happier and less stress. Peniel had managed to 'convinced' everyone to help prepare the party and so, as I arrived at the vocalists' dorm, I did what Peniel'd asked- wake them up and send them on their way. I felt bad since they seemed tired but they just dismissed my worries.

Sneaking into Hyunsik's room as quietly as possible (after making Eunkwang checked of course), I gently shook him awake with one of his recent favourite songs playing softly by his ears. Slowly, ever so slowly, Hyunsik rolled onto his stomach and fluttered his eyes opened.

"Good morning, birthday boy." I smiled down at him.

"Good morning," he groggily replied. It took him another few minutes to hear the song playing next to him (to which he gave a beautiful eye smile), and another few after that to finally decide to get out of bed. The latter, of course, required some prompting from me.

"Come, do what you have to do and we'll go get breakfast."

"At seven in the morning?" He childishly complained.

"Yes, at seven in the morning. Now, hurry up." With that, I turned and walked out of the room.

**~**~**

Despite his complains, Hyunsik was up and ready to leave a little over 20 minutes later. I quickly ushered him out to the car, each with a cup of coffee in hand, and started the long drive to the pool. On the way, I stopped at a fast food place to get Hyunsik his breakfast, who complained about being hungry  _ and _ me promising him breakfast in exchange for him to get out of bed.

"Better?" I glanced at him when we finally got the food and were back on the road.

"Much better," he hummed. I couldn't help but smile at his face.

It wasn't until he finished eating did we speak again, "did you get yourself anything for your birthday?"

"Um, yeah. I saw this set of electronic drum kit yesterday and couldn't help myself."

_ As expected, _ I giggled in amusement,  _ it's in his blood after all. _

"But I couldn't unpack it yet, I will tomorrow since I have another day off!"

"Lucky ~" He then burst out laughing, which made me joined in.

**~**~**

We finally arrived at the party location around two and a half hour later. After the little stop we'd made, I decided to take a longer route to give the other members more time to prepare everything, and hopefully not stress them out as much. I texted them while Hyunsik was distracted by the sweet, needless to say, they enjoy the extra hour or so to work.

"Hyunsik," I called before he could exit the car, "I need you to put on the blindfold."

"But I already know that there's a party?"

"Come on, just for the vibe of it? Please?" To help, I employed my most adorable puppy eyes.

"Ok…"

With his eyes secured behind a black cloth, I slowly guided him pass the entrance into the reserved area. What greeted me surprised me as much as it would when Hyunsik see it. Everything was decorated to perfection, and the theme that loudly screamed 'FUN'.

Carefully, I glanced around and waited until all the members saw us before gesturing for them to come around. In unison, we counted down with our fingers and on one, I released Hyunsik's eyes and shouted happy birthday to him. Just that alone, we could see him positively light up like the star that he was.

From that point on, we began to play around and enjoyed the day. Minhyuk, forever the mother figure of the group, at some point lead Hyunsik away to change into his swimming gear. While everybody was having the time of their life, I went around and thanked everybody for their hard work before sneaking off to check the cake I ended up having it delivered instead, and I also took the opportunity to retrieve the present I had very well hidden at the back of my car.

When I came back, it was a sight of Hyunsik stumbling into the pool, the other members dying of laughter all around. This somehow lead to Minhyuk and Ilhoon recreating a scene from their 'Summer Festival', which was once again decided through the classic rock, paper, scissors.

Time seemed to pass by quickly since soon, it was time for the cake and presents. Through vote, the presents was up first before the cake. He opened each and every single one carefully, smiling and joking around like the kid he was at heart. When he opened the perfume I bought however, he came over and gave me a hug.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Peniel appeared behind us and emptied a bucket full of ice on us. It. Was. Freezing. Some ice went down the inside of my loose fitting green-patterned shirt while other soaked through my shoes instead. Immediately, Hyunsik turned around and began chasing the younger, which eventually roped the rest of the members in too.

The day came to an end with us all watching the sky for the first star. When it came to cleaning up, I waved the boys away this time and forcefully sent them home in a van their manager came in (an angel who said he'll be their driver when I called him yesterday. He, and the other staffs, refused to attend the party because they wanted us to catch up in the busy time).

As for me, I stayed an extra half an hour to an hour helping the venue's staffs cleaned up all the mess we've made. It wasn't tiring at all, mostly due the reason that I was very content with how the day turned out. It was much better than I ever imagined and now, I hoped Peniel's birthday in a few days would be wonderful too.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologised for any mistakes, please tell me and I will edit. Thank you so much for reading!  
> Let's look forward to their comeback #this_is_us
> 
> The 'Summer Festival' referred to was this -> https://youtu.be/7jHWK0lxil4  
> The post on BTOB Amino with the pictures is -> http://aminoapps.com/p/p59s9r


End file.
